HTF The agents of LEAF
by Endermen295
Summary: Thanks to everyone's favourite moose (AKA: Lumpy) Accidentally transports Toothy, Cuddles, Flippy and Flaky to the PVZ universe, how will they get home, and will they survive in the new universe they have been place in?
1. CHAPTER 1 TRANSPORTED

It was a typical day within Happy Tree town, Birds were singing, flowers were blooming in the summer daylight as a small group of friends were playing hade and seek, the group consisted of Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy and Flaky. Cuddles was Counting to 30 as the other began looking for a good place to hide.

Cuddles: 1... 2... 3... The others quickly scrambled into different directions, Toothy hid behind a tree, Flippy had plenty of experience so he hid inside a dumpster and covered him self using some of the black bags, Flaky however didn't have so much luck because wherever she ran, a trail of dandruff went behind her, she then thought of an idea, but she had to do it very quickly, she ran to multiple locations before hiding behind a brick wall. She quickly cuddled up into a small ball, looking almost like a ball of pure red spikes. She hoped that her plan would work perfectly, even though she never actually tested it before hand.

Cuddles: Ready or not, here I come! He removed his hands from his eyes as he began sprinting to find his friends, he turned to his right to see the great tree that had stood in that spot for at least 20 years, he saw toothy's tail from behind the tree, so he snuck right up to him, making sure his footsteps couldn't be heard, before giving his large tail a yank, surprising toothy as he fell down to the ground in shock at first before bursting out laughing. Cuddles: Found ya. Toothy: No duh, hahaha. He then heard a noise coming from the dumpster behind him indicating someone's presence was inside. He ran over to it, his slippers making contact several times over with the ground before he made it to the dumpster, he slowly peeped open the lid before getting suddenly jumpscared by Flippy, causing him to accidentally drop the dumpster lid on top of his head, luckily it didn't knock him out so he pushed it open seconds later. Flippy: I got you good there now didn't I? Cuddles: Yep, now I just need to find Flaky of which she's normally the one I find first mainly due to her trail of da-

He paused as he saw the multiple paths of dandruff that went to at least 6 different locations around the park. Cuddles: well well well, someone decided to use a disadvantage to their advantage. Flippy: She must've really thought this one out, she must've gotten tired of being found first so- Cuddles: Let's go find her! The trio followed the several paths of dandruff that went all around the park, they lead to the big tree, the pond, behind the fence, near the dumpster and near the park entrance. After 15 minutes of what seemed like endless searching, she was nowhere to be seen, at all, Cuddles was exhausted from all the running he did, they were all about to surrender to defeat when he saw a pair of red spikes poking out the brick wall sitting in the middle of the park, he pointed this out to his friends and they chuckled, Toothy and Cuddles then tip toed, slowly making their way towards the wall, Toothy then gave Cuddles a piggyback up the wall. Cuddles looked down to see Flaky sitting their chucking, waiting to be found. Wanting to have a laugh, he got out a fishing rod and attached a fake tarantula to it, he waited until she wasn't paying attention before he suddenly reeled it down right in front of her face, Flaky turned to see it directly in front of her.

Her face suddenly was struck with fear as she screamed and ran out of their as fast as she could, she ran that fast that within mere seconds she was behind Flippy, shaking violently, Flippy found it very hard keeping his balance as he petted Flaky's head, telling her he would protect her from the spider she saw. Cuddles bursted out laughing causing him to fall off the wall, luckily he fell onto the grass so nothing was broken, yet, he continued laughing uncontrollably. Flippy: That's not funny Cuddles, look at her, she's scared to death! Cuddles: I know I know but sometimes you gotta have a little fun in life don't ya think HAHAHA. Toothy: Yeah right. Flaky: I-I-I-IS IT G-G-GONE!? Flippy: It was just a decoy Flaky. Flaky's shaking seemed to go down quite a bit as she then got from behind Flippy. Flaky: Cuddles, t-t-t-that's n-n-not f-f-f-funny, you kn-know how easily s-s-sc-scared I am.

Cuddles: I know, so that's why I- RING RING huh? His phone began ringing as he slammed his arm down into his pocket to eventually pull it out, Sniffles was calling him, he answered the call and put his phone against his long rabbit ears.

Cuddles: Sup Sniffo's. Sniffles: Heya Cuddles, listen, you don't mind bringing a few people with you, I need some test subjects, at least four. Cuddles: Well ain't this a coincidence, I'm in a group of four right here. Sniffles: Welp, that's great, tell em all to come to my lab. Cuddles: Will do! *Hangs Up* Cuddles turned over to his friends with a smile on his face. Flaky: Y-Y-You didn't d-d-do what I th-think you did r-r-right? Cuddles just smiled before speaking. Cuddles: Yep, cmon, I've just been called by Sniffles and he said he needed something tested out, he said at least a minimum of four people and wouldn't ya know it, here we are! Flippy: Are you sure this is a good idea? Cuddles: Ah cmon Flips, have a little fun in your life besides, if we die, we'll come back just as new remember? Flippy: Ugh, fine... but I'm staying with Flaky throughout the entire time, understood. Cuddles: Sounds fine by me. Flaky blushed deeply as she held Flippy's hand. The group began making their way to Sniffles lab to test out his latest creation that according to Flaky... will most likely end in a horrific disaster.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

The group of four friends arrived at Sniffles lab, Flaky starting shaking slightly in fear of what could happen, Flippy held her close. Flippy: Don't worry Flaky, I'll be here for you. Flaky: Th-Thanks Flippy. They both kissed each other, much to Cuddles disgust. Cuddles: Egh, get a room will ya, anyways we're now so let's get a knocking going. He launched his fist harshly several times at the door making a rather loud bang with each knock, after several seconds the door unlocked and opened to reveal Sniffles in his typical lab uniform. Sniffles: Ah, you've arrived, excellent, follow me. He made the way as everyone went inside, Flaky shut the door behind her before catching up with the others who were way ahead. After about a minute of walking, they were all eventually in his testing room where he wouldn't normally allow anyone inside aside from himself unless he had volunteers, and this was one of those times, as they all walked in Flaky felt small, like really, small, like a hamster in a cage.

The group eventually stopped as they stopped right in front of a machine covered in a large red cloth that was very similar to Flaky's skin colour. Sniffles: Alright, are you ready to see my creation? Cuddles: Hell yeah, Show us that baby! Sniffles looked at him confusingly before throwing off the cloth to reveal a machine. To cuddles it looked amazing, it was like something he never seen before. He looked at it in amazement, it was a giant rectangular machine with loads of large tubes hanging from it connected to some sort of system console, next to it were 4 canisters, each just about 6 and a half height in height meaning they could fit just about anyone inside aside from lumpy. Cuddles: Oh man, THIS LOOKS AMAZING... what do it do? Sniffles: This machine is capable of sending you anywhere in any universe at any point in time, but I control where you go by typing in the destinations via the keypad right here. He pointed to a small key board hooked up to the machine using all kinds of red, blue and green wires.

Thinking about what bad things could happen, Flaky slowly started to back away as she tried to sneak out without Cuddles noticing, what she forgot to consider however was that due to his large ears, Cuddles could potentially hear certain sounds much easier. She only realised that as soon as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Cuddles: Oh, cmon Flaky, besides, what's the worst that can happen? He shoved her into the left most canister followed by Flippy then toothy in their respective canisters before closing all the canister door before jumping into the right most canister and shutting the doors. Cuddles: Ok Sniffs were Ready where you are! Sniffles smiled as he made his way over to the key board, but before he could even begin typing, Lumpy bursted into the room rambling on about something as per usual. Lumpy: Heya, you don't mind helping me with so- OH A KEY BOARD! Lumpy ran over to the key board and punched 3 characters in before hitting the big red button next to it.

Sniffles: LUMPY STOP, DONT YOU DA- He was cut off as the machine exploded causing a huge puff of smoke to inhale the entire room for several seconds before clearing off, Sniffles looked over to see the four canisters now empty. He looked at Lumpy furiously before upper cutting him. Sniffles: LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU DIM WITTED SHIT!? Now I have to try find where ever the fuck you've sent em, thanks a lot, dumbass. Lumpy silently walked out the lab feeling bad for his actions. Sniffles face palmed as he turned to see the key board had broken to pieces from how hard he 'typed' with it, he then looked up to see what Lumpy typed in.

PVZ

He looked at it before sighing as he then began work on getting his newly transported friends back. Sniffles: ugh, this is going to be awhile... he sighed as he got to work...


	2. CHAPTER 2 The HQ

The group of four were warping through some kind of light blue tunnel as they floated around, Flaky clinging onto Flippy for dear life. Flaky: C-C-Cuddles, w-why did you l-l-lead us into th-th-this in the f-first p-p-p-place!? Cuddles: Hey, I didn't know this was gonna happeAAAAAHHHH Ouf. The group of four tree friends all landed face first onto grass, Flaky was the first to lift her face up to see that they were in some kind of small town, it was like a town with streets leading towards the houses, to the right were massive hills with more houses on them, since it wasn't familiar to her she started panicking. Flaky: Wh-Wh-Where are we?! Flippy: I don't know, maybe someone here could tell us where we are? Toothy: Maybe, because someone, got us into this mess, he can get us out of it. Toothy nudged Cuddles harshly before they all began making their way towards one of the houses, it had a checkered lawn similar to that of a chess board but it was covered in 2 different shades of green, it had many plant pots to the left side. They all got to the door before Flippy walked up to it and knocked, he waited for a response but to not receive one at all. He knocked once more. Flippy: Is anyone in there? Once more, there was no response at all, meaning no one was hope, which was odd considering the amount of cars parked around the area. He shrugged his shoulders before moving away.

Flippy: I guess no ones home, in the mean time, let's all look out for signs, well all split up into 2 groups of 2, Flaky your coming with me, Toothy, Cuddles, you two go with each other alright. Flaky blushed once more before walking towards Flippy. Cuddles: Alright then, let's get a looking. The two duos split up. Flippy and Flaky went to what appeared to be the towns park while Cuddles and Toothy searched more around town. Flippy held Flaky close as they entered the park, it appeared to have some trees in the centre of it, a large hole was to the left of the park that seems to somehow connect to the town. They kept a look out. Flaky always kept a sharp eye out whenever she was in unfamiliar places, she had no idea what could lurk around any corner at any time, that is, until she saw something. Flaky: F-F-Flippy, l-look, over there! Flippy turned his head to where Flaky was pointing to see what appeared to be some kind of plant except, it was moving, it had small leaves for feet as it roamed around, it also had a rather large cabbage like head with little ones for hands, its body had a rather narrow and thin appearance, like that of a stick but with plant like features. Flaky: Wh-Wh-What is that th-th-th-thing?? Flippy: I don't know, but I'll arm my self just in case it's a threat. He grabbed his Bowie knife out his pocket as he slowly made his way towards it with Flaky right behind him, it had its back turned towards them so it didn't know they were coming behind it, that is... until Flaky stepped on a twig by accident.

It jumped, facing towards them before shouting out loud. Weed: I require assistance, we've got zombies in the area! It pointed at them before more weeds suddenly sprouted all around them, surrounding them with no escape. Flaky: Wh-Wh-What do we do!? WERE SURROUNDED!! Flippy: Hold on Flaky, stay back. He waved his Bowie knife in front of him as he swiped at the things in front of him, trying to scare them away, but to no success as they began edging closer, Flippy then thought of an idea. Flippy: Flaky, I'm going to need you to trust me on what I'm about to do! Flaky: O-O-O-O-Ok th-th-then, I t-t-trust y-you! Flippy brought the blade over to his right cheek, and cut it very slightly, he got blood on his finger before looking directly at it, he waited for Fliqpy to take over... but he didn't, he was shocked as the weeds then began attacking Flaky, scratching her, causing him to spring into action and cut their heads off, he made sure Flaky was ok, she only had minor scratches aside from the one on her palm which was bleeding slightly. Flaky then stepped back in shock as a mallet was thrown directly at Flippy head, knocking him out, fearing for her life, she quickly grabbed hold of his body, slung it onto her shoulder and ran as fast as she could, she dashed through the hundreds of Weeds as they scratched her, she made it passed them as she made her way back to the down, bleeding tremendously as she searched for Cuddles and Toothy.

 **MEANWHILE**

Cuddles and Toothy had just finished searching all the house, and by searching I mean just knocking on doors to see if anyone was inside. Cuddles: Welp, that was totally worth spending 10 minutes just having no responses. Toothy: Yeah, hopefully Flippy and Flaky had better lu- GUYS!? Flaky shouted behind them as she ran towards them, covered in scars and bruises all over her. Cuddles: Woah, the fuck happened to you two?? Flaky: W-We got attacked by... I don't e-even know wh-what those things even a-are at all, Flippy had a hammer th-th-th-thrown at his h-h-head, I'm not sure if he's o-ok? They gathered around Flippy, with Flaky checking for a pulse, she was suddenly surprised when he started coughing, she hugged him tightly. Flaky: oh thank goodness, I thought I l-lost you. Flippy: Wait, Flaky what happened to you, are you ok. Flaky looked at her self and just only realised how many scars and bruises were all over her, she bled from everywhere and the pain didn't sink in yet until now, and oh boy, was it painful.

Flaky: Agh. She fell to her knees in pain as Flippy comforted her. Flippy: There there, it's alright, I gotcha, now let's keep moving, ok? Flaky: O-O-Ok th-then. Flippy helped Flaky stand up and supported her as she walked with him, Cuddles and Toothy followed right beside them. Unknowingly to the group however, a creature was spying on them, it licked its lips as it moved back around the corner, spying on its newly found meal.

 **FLAKYS POV**

I had never felt so much pain in my life, sure I felt a lot of it that time when I had both of my feet stuck by a nail when I went down that mountain but this, was on a whole new level. From head to toe was existing pain that I wish would just go away. Of course I was with Flippy so the pain wasn't as agonising when he hugged me. He hugged me, making sure I was protected at all times from whatever inhabited this universe. I was distracted from my thoughts when i stepped on something that showed to be very hostile.

Within a mere second I went from being on my feat to being hung upside down several feet in the air, I screamed and begged for them to help me. Me: HELP, Please, g-get me down, please, help me! I was terrified, it held me by the ankle and showed no signs of letting go as its grip was very tight around my ankle, causing it to eventually cut my skin and spew blood everywhere. Me: Ow, PLEASE! Flippy: Don't worry, I've got you, just hold on ok. I saw him reach into his pocket for his Bowie knife as he began hacking at the vine that held me in place, as he was doing so, I saw something out the corner of my eye. It looked like something was under the ground, and it was heading straight for Flippy, I alerted him. Me: FLIPPY WATCHOUT!! He turned and saw it coming as he quickly dived out the way, I then realised it still continued it's straight path, directly towards me. I yelped and realised it before I began shaking my ankle. Flaky: Cmon cmon, let me go you little- I froze as I could no longer hear the ground moving, whatever's under there, I'm not gonna like It. I hanged there, like the most vulnerable thing ever.

It then suddenly bursted out the ground as a massive Venus flytrap light creature launched itself at me, it just barely missed me as I pulled myself up. It dropped back to the ground, I looked at it in complete horror. Standing below me stood what appeared to be a 7ft Venus flytrap monster, whatever the hell that thing is, it mouth, large enough to swallow just about anything. I then began feeling the grip on my ankle loosen as I slowly slid downwards, the creature opened its mouth, I quickly grabbed my ankle and made sure I wouldn't drop, but, it used one of its other vines to whip and my arm, I help in pain as it forced me to remove my arm and as a result... I fell in, head first... or, so I thought.

 **NORMAL POV**

Flaky landed inside the Flytraps mouth but was able to pride it open before it was able to chomp down on her, she practically had all four of her limps stretched out as much as possible, arms on the top lip, legs on the bottom, trying to keep to mouth from shutting. Flaky: HELP ME PLEASE AHHHHHHH. She began shaking violently I fear. It suddenly bent over and flung Flaky a short distance into the air before chomping right on her, screams could be heard inside as Flaky desperately tried to escape. Flippy: HOLD ON FLAKY!!! He grabbed his Bowie knife and ran directly at it before forcing its mouth open and stabbed the Bowie knife into a spot that kept it open, he could see inside that Flaky was just about to get swallowed. Flippy: GRAB MY HAND!!! She quickly grabbed his hand as he starting pulled her out its mouth, he got her about half way when it suddenly wrapped its tongue around her waist and began pulling her back in. Flaky: NO, HELP MEEEEEE, DONT LET GO PLEASE!!! AGH. It's grip became too strong for even Flippy to handle, forcing him to let go as Flaky shot back into its mouth once more. It chomped down before it's head tilted upward and was forced open by Flaky as she screamed, she pushed on its mouth with her arms to keep it open as much as possible, before she jumped out and ran behind Flippy as fast as she could, fearing for her life.

Flaky was covered in saliva from the creature but, she didn't care as she shook in great fear, Flippy got in front of her as he protected her, he was willingly to sacrifice himself for her if he had too. The flytrap growled at him before spitting a purple substance at him, he was at first disgusted but then shocked as he couldn't move at all, making Flaky vulnerable to attack. It quickly ran towards Flaky who couldn't move as she was stoke with so much fear, it scoped her into its mouth as she struggled to keep it open, one arm and leg holding each side open. Flaky: NO NO NO NO, PLEASE CUDDLES DO SOMETHING AHHHH!!! Cuddles: Will do. Cuddles Grabbed a metal bucket and threw it directly at its head, it didn't even flinch. Acting fast as it's jaws slowly started closing on her, he quickly ran up to it and jumped in the air as he suddenly tackled Flaky out of its mouth. It's jaws snapped shut to disappointment, it growled at Cuddles and Flaky before jumping in the air and going straight into the ground before tunnelling away.

Flaky fainted afterwards due to how much she went through. Flippy eventually got the purple stuff of him as he rushed over to Flaky. Flippy: Flaky, FLAKY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? Cuddles: Easy man, she passed out, I can't blame her though, she went through a lot, she almost got eaten alive. Flippy got out his first aid kit from his pocket as he bandaged Flaky up, she had bite marks all over her, he bandaged her up and put her arm into a makeshift Sling with a towel he borrowed off the washing line he found. He then picked up Flaky and carried her bridal Style. Flippy: Welp, now what. Cuddles: Why don't we go over there? He pointed to what appeared to be an extremely large tree surrounded by large metal fences and what appeared to be a house on top of it?

Flippy: Do you think anyone will be home? Cuddles: Yeah, why wouldn't there be? Flippy carried Flaky as they made their way towards the gate. They knocked on it. Flippy: Hello, is anyone there? If there is, please, help us! He shouted, but to no avail, that is, until he heard whispering coming from the other side indicating someone had heard them. He couldn't however make out what they were saying as they were talking in a language that he didn't know at all. He knocked once more, only slightly louder. Flippy: Please, my friends injured please, help us, please. He slammed his fist against the gate as he cried out loud. The gates suddenly opened as he stood back in shock before he picked up Flaky once more, he carried her inside the area.

Inside was what appeared to be some kind of head quarters with a house to the right of the giant tree, parked outside the house on a helicopter pad was an RV but with a sauce pan on top of it and it had propellers on each of its sides. Flippy questioned the design choices at first before he continued on to find a place to take care of Flaky. He settled her down next to the wall as he looked for whoever let them in. Flippy: Thanks for letting us in, where ever you are. Cuddles: Wait, do you even know who or what lives here? Flippy: I don't know who, but they definitely seem friendly. That's when something rose out of the ground from behind him. He had no idea what it was, but he thought for the worse, but as he turned around, he was greeted by a friendly face of what appeared to be a sunflower. He jumped back slightly in shock first before asking it questions. Flippy: Are you the one who let us in? Cuddles: Flips, why are you asking a Sunflower questions, are you drunk again, they can't talk, stupid.

'No he's not'. Cuddles jumped and looked around him in all directions. Cuddles: Who said that, which one of y'all damn motherfuckers just said that shit!? 'I did' Flippy turned around once more to see the sunflower who was indeed the one talking. Flippy: Wait, you can talk? Sunflower: Yep, now let me explain. Flippy: Alright. Sunflower: Normally I would be shooting you right now because that's the policy we have when anything other than a plant enters our HQ, but since you guys look nothing like zombies I made an exception, plus you look injured, need help? Flippy then remembered out Flaky. Flippy: Ah, my friend, follow me. He took the sunflower to Flaky of which she was shock by how much damage she had sustained. Sunflower: How did this happen exactly. Flippy: Some big purple Venus flytrap thingy tried to eat her alive, before that she was also attacked by a lot of plants that had huge cabbages as their heads, I think. Sunflower: Oh, I know them alright, weeds and chompers, now let's get to helping out your friend now then, shall we.

The sunflower then raised one of its sunflower hands as a light yellow beam suddenly bursted from it as it went directly at Flaky's chest, it slowly began healing all of her wounds before seconds later, she looked good as new. Sunflower: There you go. Flippy: What the, how did you do that. Sunflower: Its easy, with me being a sunflower I can harness the suns energy and use it to heal the sick and the wounded, that's why several years ago, all doctors retired as basically all you had to do to get treated was to visit a sunflower. Flippy: Thanks, you do not know how worried I was of losing her. Sunflower: Oh don't worry, I could tell by your voice when you was outside the gate. Flippy: Wait, how did you hear us when you were undergro- Sunflower: Questions later, I would like to introduce you to all of the members of L.E.A.F, when ever your ready of course. Flippy: What does L.E.A.F stand for?

Sunflower: League of Extraordinary Action Foliage, don't ask why we named it that, anyways, whenever your ready, meet me inside the house and I'll give you a tour around. Flippy: ok then. The sunflower walked off inside the house. Flippy then heard Flaky slowly waking up. Flaky: Ow my head, Wait wh-wh-where are we? Flippy: Were safe now. Flaky stood up glad but also noticed how she no longer had any of the previous scars or wounds she obtained before hand. Flaky: How, where, what happened? Flippy: I'll explain later, I was told we are to go into the house behind us whenever we're all ready for a tour around this place, and meet everyone. Flaky: O-Ok then, j-just give me 5 minute and I'll b-b-be alright.

The crew settled down for now as they were wondering who they were going to meet very soon.

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Sunflower took out a walkie talkie from one of the drawers and whispered into it.

Sunflower: Crazy Dave. CD: WEEBIE WABBO. Sunflower: You forgot to activate you translator... again. Sounds were heard of pots and pans were heard clanging everywhere before Dave got back to her.

CD: IS THIS WORK NOW? Sunflower: Yes, I would like to inform you that we have some, visitors. CD: ARE THEY ZOMBIES? Sunflower: They don't look like zombies at all, but rather, they look like animals that can walk and talk. CD: HOW MANY AND WHAT KINDS. Sunflower: A bear, a bunny, a beaver and I think a hedgehog is the last one? I can't say for sure. CD: SOUND FINE, GIVE THEM TOUR, SEE ME ONCE TOUR IS DONE. Sounds of a taco being consumed over the mic disgusted her, she hated it when he ate food in the middle of conversations, plus he wasn't exactly quiet at eating, at all. Sunflower: Ugh, how many times have I told you I hate it when you eat fo- CD: K, CALL LATER WHEN THERE ABOUT ARRIVE. *Hangs up* Sunflower: Oh my god...


	3. CHAPTER 3 Meeting the Agents

After several minutes of resting and figuring out what had happened, Flaky was ready to have to tour. Flaky: F-Flippy. Flippy: Yes? Flaky: I-I'm ready for the tour now, sh-shall we c-c-call the o-others? Flippy: Yeah, Tooth, Cuddles. The two scrambled over to Flippy as they all made their way towards the house, inside was what appeared to be some kind of garage with a car, it had a desk to the left with several tools and lockers. To the right were a set of drawers of which stood the Sunflower, she heard their footsteps so she turned around to greet them. Sunflower: Hi, are you all ready for the to- She stopped mid sentence as she saw Flaky cowardly hiding behind Flippy, shaking in great fear. Flaky: F-F-Flippy, wh-wh-what I-is that?! Flippy: Calm down Flaky, it's just a sunflower, she won't bite, go on, shake her hand. Flaky got from behind Flippy as she walked up to shake its pedal hands. Sunflower: Hi there, you must be Flaky the hedgehog right? Flaky: Its porcupine, not a h-hedgehog. Sunflower: Oh, sorry he he he, anyhow, let's get going on with the tour, shall we.

She flipped a switch, causing the car the slowing rise into the air, reveal a set of stairs going downwards into what appeared to be a dark hallway. She then turned on the lights and signalled the group to follow her downstairs. Sunflower: Cmon, I promise there's nothing scary down here. They followed her down the staircase before they reached the bottom to reveal a rather long hallway with many rooms on either side. Sunflower: Lets begin shall we. They followed her into the first room on the left, the room was decorated with all kinds of Flowers everywhere, except from roses, there were also several other flowers within the room, one of which was made out of metal, they appeared to be the most childish out of the agents. Sunflower: Girls, I would like to introduce you to our visitors. The sunflowers all looked at them before walking up to them, greeting them. Fire flower: Hi, I'm fire flower, I would shake your hands but I'll burn you if I did. Power flower: Same here, but it would be a real shocker if you shook hands with me, ha ha. Metal pedal: So, where did you guys come from?

Flippy: That's the unbelievable part, we got sent here by some kind of teleportation device thanks to our friend. Metal pedal: Aww, that's a shame, I hope you get back home soon. Flaky then walked over to what appeared to be a stuffed toy sunflower. She at first thought it wasn't alive until it suddenly jumped and scared her. Stuffy Flower: Boo, did I getja, wait, where did you... she saw Flaky hiding behind one of the chairs, shaking, implying to her she was very easily scared. Stuffy: Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were that easily scared, my names stuffy flower. Flaky: That sound nice, m-my names Flaky. Stuffy: aww, that sounds like the cutest name I've ever heard in my life, if I had a puppy I would name it after you. Flaky blushed slightly, she never heard a compliment like that before in her life, and she actually liked it now that she thought about it. Toothy was having a conversation with the alien flower while Cuddles was messing with vampire flower as they both were like each other, they were the daredevils, they decided it was a good idea to grab a plunger each and stick themselves to the ceiling. Sunflower: Be careful you two you might- *CRASH* Flaky: Fall... the two landed face first before getting up and having a laugh at how funny they thought it was.

Sun Pharaoh wasn't that social but she did have one or two conversations with Flaky while she worshiped, she was very religious so Flaky was very careful with her wording. Sunflower: Ok, sorry to tell you all, but we've gotta move on. All sunflowers: Aww. Sunflower: don't worry, they'll be back I promise. She took them out and moved on to the room on the opposite side.

This room was green in colour and had peas in bowls, a lot of bowls, peas littered the floor but what took the tree friends interests was that there were tires hanged to the ceiling and all kinds of athletic equipment. Sunflower: This, is the room of the peashooters, their the most athletic out of all of use. Just as she said that, a green blue whizzed straight past Flaky, causing her to jump and hide behind Flippy. Pea Shooter: You got that right, WOOHOO. He jumped meters high into the air as he jumped from tire to tire and got through them all in a mere record time of 6.09 Seconds. Confetti was shot out at all directions signalling it was his fastest time yet. Pea shooter: Aw yeah, that was the fastest I ever went. He then looked and saw the group stood before him. Pea shooter: Who these, the mailmen? Sunflower: No, these are visitors, now wake up the others please. Pea shooter: alrighty then. He ran over to the trumpet attached to a podium before blowing into it. It roared as several hundreds of leaves hitting the ground were heard, coming from all directions. Flaky began whimpering in fear before several blurs whizzed right past her, causing her to scream as she began spinning at such a speed that quills started to get launched in all directions, everyone ducked for cover from the barrage of quills until she stopped spinning of which she felt nauseous.

Flaky: Ugh, I don't feel so- BLEHHH... she vomited on the floor, she whipped the bit off her mouth before stumbling around nearly losing her balance. Sunflower attached her sun beam to her once more, causing her to feel better within about 15 seconds. Flaky: Th-Th-Thanks, s-sorry about the m-mess. Sunflower: Oh its fine, we can clean that up later, for now, let's meet the peashooters. Toothy looked over to see an ice peashooter. Toothy: How do you, chill out with the others. Ice pea: Hey, nice one man. Of course, it all changed once toxic pea entered the room. Toxic pea: Hey guys. The sudden stench filled the room as everyone held their noses. He at first didn't take the hint until Sunflower started passing out gas masks for all the tree friends. Toxic pea: Oh sorry, I keep forgetting I'm partially created via toxic nuclear waste, sorry everyone. Flippy: Its alright. They continued having conversations before moving onward. Toothy: Wait, how did you come to be in the first place? Toxic pea: Well, I was just like any normal pea shooter until I was accidentally thrown into nuclear waste and here I am.

Up next we're the roses, they were very strict and all suffered a very minor case of OCD of which it got on Flaky's nerves slightly when they kept on trying to rearrange the dandruff in her quills, Cuddles also learned not to mess around with them as he scared nec'rose and got himself turned into a goat with extremely large ears. After that we're the Citrons who were able to transform into small balls, Cuddles threw one into a basket ball hoop and got him stuck. The cacti were very pleasant yet they didn't shake hands mainly due to their spikes. Then came to the second to last room. Sunflower: This room leads to the kernels room, they take things very seriously and often act like in the military. Sunflower opened the door and they all stepped inside.

The room had little decorations at all as the walls were mainly covered with operation plans and strategies. It also had a camo wall paper, at the far back were all the corns discussing their usual plan, they had failed to notice their new guests until one of them complained. Pops corn: Brrr, it's freezing, alright which one of you sweet corns left the door o- he froze as he saw the tree friends stood before them, the rest then starred before the leader shouted. Kernal corn: Attention! All the corns began aiming their hands at ready before Sunflower jumped in front of them. Sunflower: STOP!! These are our guests. They all put their arms back to their sides before apologising to the tree friends for their sudden hostile behaviour. They all talked about their adventures and their latest missions until a secret pair of doors suddenly bursted open behind Flaky revealing another corn but in military uniform, he had multiple badges and had an eye patch over his left eye of which a scar could be seen, he appeared to be very serious as he looked directly at her. She screamed as she ran behind Flippy.

Commando corn: Who are these, might I ask. Sunflower: These are visitors, they're not zombies. Commando corn: Hmmm... He got real close to Flippy before speaking. Commando corn: Ill be keeping an eye on you all to make sure your not causing any trouble. He then went back into his office and closed the doors, it looked as if the doors didn't even exist at all once he closed them. Flippy: He really is a pushover now isn't he. Sunflower: Yep, now then, let's move on to the last set of people I'd like you to meet. They exited the room as they made their way to the last room that was on the right before the big door at the end. Sunflower: Now I'm gonna say this to you all. Flaky: And th-that is? Sunflower: This room belongs to the chompers. Since Flaky wasn't yet told the thing that attacked her was indeed a chomper she went ahead and opened the door.

The room was purple and was littered with drumsticks all over, implying they ate a lot, Flaky then felt something touch her back, something slimy and sticky, she began running but found her self going no where before she was thrown into the air before the chomper scoped her into into its mouth, it couldn't close it as she kept it held open. Flaky: AGGHHHHH, HELP MEEE AGH- Its jaws snapped shut on her. Flippy: Hey spit her out! Sunflower: Chomper, spit her out, now, she isn't a zombie. Chomper stood back in shock before launching her out of his mouth, she was pinned to the wall thanks to her quills, she was covered in goop. Flaky: Bleh, egh, w-what even I-is this? Can I get some h-h-h-help p-p-please! Chomper then began making his way towards her, with her being pinned all she could do was watch, she couldn't move her limbs mainly thanks to the goop sticking them to the wall. Flaky: Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me, Please, don't, hurt me! She began crying until she noticed that it just stood there, right in front of her.

Chomper: I'm going to unpin you from the wall, alright? It then grabbed her leg gently using its mouth and began pulling her out the wall, it took some effort but he eventually got her out the wall. Sunflower passed Flaky a towel as she began drying her self off. Sunflower: Now apologise to her. Chomper: Sorry, for trying to eat ya earlier, I didn't know you wasn't a zombie. Flaky backed away slightly before she spoke. Flaky: I-I-Its ok, j-j-j-just d-don't d-d-do it again, a-alright? Chomper: Wait, how can you forgive me when I've nearly eaten you alive, TWICE?! Flippy: She forgives anyone for even the craziest of reasons. Chomper: Oh, ok then, I'll to wake up the others. He shouted as many other chompers suddenly appeared, from fire to ice to even a disco chomper were all kinds of different chompers. Flaky felt frightened by just how many chomper there were as she slowly back up, she then noticed a stick on the floor, she picked it up... and wished she hadnt. All the chompers around her suddenly began to behave like dogs, she shrieked in fear. Flaky: Wh-Wh-What d-d-d-do I d-do?? Sunflower: Throw it. Flaky threw the stick as far as she could, seeing all the chompers race right after it. Flaky: Do th-th-th-they alway b-behave l-l-l-like th-that?! Sunflower: Yep, ok let's go. She took them out of the chompers room before showing them the snack bar before returning to the large door at the end o the hallway.

Sunflower: This, is the room to our leader. His name is Dave, Crazy Dave. Flaky: Wh-Why is he called C-Crazy Dave? Sunflower: Oh, you'll see, I just need to inform him were about to enter. She got out the walkie talkie and adjusted the settings until she met up with Dave.

Sunflower: Dave. CD: WEEBIE WABBO? Sunflower: Translator, again... the entire group could hear pots and pans clang all over the place before Dave returned to her.

CD: OK SO WHAT WANT? Sunflower: We just finished the tour and were about to enter your office.

CD: OK, LET ME UNLOCK BIG DOORS. A sound of a button being pressed was heard over the radio before the doors that stood before the, began opening slowly. It revealed a large brown room with pictures of plants under the titles of 'Best agents' 'Sneakiest agents' and weirdly enough 'best agents that get me tacos' Flaky: What, on earth? CD: WEEBIE WABBO! Flaky jumped back in shock to see a bearded man behind the desk, he wore a white shirt with short sleeves, he also wore blue trousers with a belt, he wore a frying pan on his head. Flaky: Ar-Ar-Are you, Cr-Crazy D-Dave? He did a thumbs up before grabbing something from behind his desk and placed it in front of him and it read his name and sure enough, it was Crazy Dave. He then grabbed a mic and began adjusting its settings until to them, he spoke clearly.

CD: IS THIS BETTER? Flippy: Loud and clear, yes it is Dave.

Dave then sat down and asked them in his serious voice. He looked at Flippy eagerly as he did so.

CD: What brought all you guys here?

Flippy: Well, how do I explain it? CD: In anyway you like, we have tacos, burritos-

Cuddles: *Face palms* oh my god.

Flippy: no no no, how do I explain how we got here, in the first place.

CD: Oh, GO ON THEN. Flippy sighed heavily before he began explaining.

Flippy: Our friends built a machine that was able to transport us to any universe of our choice, of course another friend bursted in and typed in a random set of letters and here we are. He then notice that Dave was eating a taco, not paying any attention at all.

Flippy: Did you even listen!? CD: Sorry, what was that? He stuck his finger in his ear before pulling it out and whipped it on his desk. Flaky: ew, that's g-gross. Flippy: ugh, I'll explain once more, just pay attention this time, ok. CD: Okie.

Flippy: Our friends built a machine that was able to transport us to any universe of our choice, of course another friend bursted in and typed in a random set of letters and here we are. CD: Oh, sounds dreadful, I sorry for such unfortunate event.

Flippy: Yeah, hopefully he'll get it working again, hopefully. Flaky started to slowly tear up before throwing herself into Flippy's chest, he hugged her as she cried.

CD: Hmm, if only there some way to contact friend you have. He thought for a moment before he got an idea.

CD: I GOT IT!!

Flippy: You do?

CD: After I eat this taco first, yummy.

Cuddles: *Face palms* oh for god sake...


	4. CHAPTER 4 Battle preparations

After Dave finished eating his taco he began discussing on what they should do in the meantime. CD: Does this, 'friend' of yours have any form of communication device?? Flippy thought for a moment before Flaky shot up next to him, holding her phone. Flippy: Are you sure it's going to be able to reach him considering where we are? Flaky: I-Its better to try than n-not to. She dialled Sniffles number before waiting for a response, and surprisingly enough, he was able to respond despite the weak service.

Sniffles: Hello, Flaky are you there? Flaky: Yes, I-its me.

Sniffles: Are you ok, is everything alright? Flaky: Yeah, I g-guess, were j-just trying to figure a w-w-way back h-home.

Sniffles: Well ain't that a coincidence, I'm just about to start work on a machine that could do that except there's one problem... Flaky: A-A-And Th-Th-That is?

Sniffles was heard sighed over the call before he spilled the beans. Sniffles: Its gonna take at least 2 months to gather the parts since when Lumpy transported you guys the machine blew up, then it'll take another month to plan and then another 4 to build. Flaky went silent in shock before bursting into tears as Flippy comforted her. Sniffles: Hey hey hey, look listen, since you guys are in a new universe have you encountered anyone that could potentially help you out? Flaky: mmffff, i th-th-think s-s-s-so. She passed the phone over to Dave who took it with great care.

CD: Hello, I be the boss of this 'universe' thingy you talk bout.

Sniffles: Right, and your name is? CD: Its Crazy Dave but you can call me Crazy Dave.

Sniffles: Right? Um anyway, do you have any kind of machinery or something that can transport anything across universes? CD: We kinda do have that except there's one problem.

Sniffles: And that problem is? CD: its guarded by Zombies. Sniffles: Zombies, pfffff, your having a laugh right, right? CD: Nope.

Sniffles: Ok, that's a problem. CD: Not really, I can get agents to train your friends to help. Sniffles: Wait really, just be sure to stay sa- (Heavy Distortion) A message then displayed on Flaky's phone as Dave handed it back to her.

 **SIGNAL LOST**

Flaky then looked back up at Dave. Flaky: Wh-Wh-What are we g-g-gonna d-do n-n-now? CD: Simple, I'm gonna send you all on a mission. Toothy: Wait, what mission? CD: We are to- DAVE!! Crazy Dave was interrupted as BBQ Corn bursted into the room with a sheet of paper. BBQ Corn: We just received news that the zombies are planning to launch an ultimate weapon later tonight, he threw the paper that landed perfectly on his desk as it rolled out to reveal the shocking details.

 **ZOMBOT-6000**

 **THE ULTIMATE PLANT ELIMINATION ROBO**

 **SHALL BE LAUNCHED LATER TONIGHT**

 **WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CAME TO DEFEND IT FROM WEEDS N STUFF.**

 **LOCATION: THE CITY OF ZOMBOPOLIS**

Cuddles: Zombopolis? Now that's a name I've never heard of before in my life. He then saw the expression on Crazy Davies face changed to pure fear. CD: HOLY TACO'S ON A MONDAY STICK, THIS IS SERIOUS! He pressed a button that suddenly caused a microphone to burst open before he began shouting into it.

CD: ATTENTION ALL AGENTS, PLEASE COME TO OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!!!

The tree friends immediately got to Daves side as hundreds of leaves were heard making their way towards the door before it bursted open revealing all the plants they had met on the tour just half an hour prior. Dave showed the paper to the plants, their faces were shocked. Fire Flower: W-What do we do!? Mob Cob: This is something I've never encountered before, who's got the plans? Chester Chomper: Where's my cheese sandwich with salt? They all began panicking before Dave shouted. CD: QUIET NOW PLEASE! They all went silent.

CD: Listen, if we're gonna do this, then we shall do it, plus I believe these little guys have had at least some experience in this before right. Flippy: The others haven't... but I have... lots of it. CD: Oh good, care to make a plan :). Flippy: There's just one problem. CD: What? Flippy sighed. Flippy: I have PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. CD: And that's? Flippy: Its where, whenever something reminds someone of a tragic event like the death of a family member or something similar, they relive it constantly of which it makes them go insane, for me, it's due to war and because of it, I have a secondary personality. CD: Right? Dave seemed to be taking a lot of interest for once. Flippy: This second personality is very vicious and shall show no mercy at all, essentially whatever's in its vision... shall die. All the plants stepped back in shock. Flippy: But over the course of these last few months I've been able to control it very well, to the point where it's only popping balloons that is the remaining problem.

CD: Hmm, interesting... alright, if you guys are gonna help us we need to set your roles. There's four I think. Flippy: And they are? CD: Frontlines with the peashooters and the corns, always in the battle, Tanks, those being the Citrons and the chompers, they'll work effective against single enemies and can take quite a beating before they go down, plus, chompers have an element of surprise to them, then there's the support, this mostly involves staying in the back and keeping people in the fight by healing, slowing them down or turning them into stinky old goats. Flippy: And the last one? CD: Cacti are the best defensive plants, they have excellent vision and can snipe stuff down with near perfect accuracy.

Flippy: Ok. CD: Alright, so who's being what then. Cuddles jumped up and everyone knew what he wanted. Cuddles: I'll be the frontline. CD: Ok then, you go with the peashooter and Corns to do your training. Cuddles ran off with them as he went on to begin his training. Toothy: I'll snipe if that's fine. CD: Okie dokey, you go with the cacti then. Flippy: I'll be tank then. CD: Righty o. Flaky: I g-g-guess I'll be s-s-support then. CD: Indeed, alright everyone, let's get to work and begin training, we only have so many daylight hours left, so let's get training.

 **5 HOURS LATER IN THE SEWERS JUST BEFORE THE TOWN THAT IS BEFORE ZOMBOPOLIS**

Flaky: I g-g-g-got a b-b-bad feeling about th-th-this. Flippy: Relax, I'll be there for if anything goes wrong alright. Flaky: Th-Thanks Flippy. Flippy: No problem sweetie. Flaky blushed before getting into position as Commando Corn arrived. Commando Corn: Alright you plants, if we're gonna succeed tonight then we're gonna have to take down that Zombot, do you understand. All plants: Yes sir. Commando corn: Now were not the only ones on this mission, as you can see, we have four others with us. He points to the four tree friends who had now been properly trained to their roles. Commando corn: They'll be helping us out. Now then. Let's get started shall we?

Two weeds brought a stick of dynamite towards the sewage gate, outside, 2 foot soldier zombies could be seen, patrolling the area. Since it was just them they'll be easy to take out. The fuse was lit before it blew the gate off and surprisingly enough, even though it wasn't part of the plan, the soldiers were crushed by the gate. Commando corn: Welp, that went better than expected, now then. Let's go kick some Zombie butt...

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, I just didn't know what to put next. Next 2 chapters should be longer though but bear with me here.**


	5. CHAPTER 5 The battle pt 1

The entire plant team rushed out as they began their plan to destroy the ultimate threat, for if they couldn't within the next hour, all of Plant-kind is doomed. The plan was simple, lock down an area by eliminating all the zombies, then move onto the next. Flippy: Ok, so we have 5 areas to lock down, the town, the townhall, the disco area, the drone area and then the scrapyard. Flaky: Th-Then what? Flippy: Then we shall arrive at the factory that this machine is currently being held at. Cuddles: Sounds good, let's go. He rushed off with his customised paintball gun that the plants stole from the zombies, it was modified slightly with bright green paint compared to its normal yellow colour. Cuddles rushed off to the left side as he jumped off the small cliff to come face to face with 2 more footsoldiers, they looked at him before they shouted.

Footsoldiers: BRAINZ!! They turned and fired on him, but with them being zombies they missed every shot, one of the, ran and called for back up, causing some more zombies to appear. With him being the daredevil he is, he shot the footsoldiers head off and used its helmet as a boomerang to knock over several of the other zombies heads with ease. He then pulled out his walkie talkie as the plants moved in. Cuddles: Ok, securing the area, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be. CD: I WOULDNT SPEAK TOO SOON, IT GET HARDER AS YO GO FUTHER IN! Cuddles: Pfff, whatever David! He made sure all the zombies in the area had been knocked out before they made their way down the road towards the townhall.

Flaky looked at what stood before her, it was like a city for over a million people, she could see buildings that went about as high as that time she accidentally went on that plane, plus they seemed to be the most frequent ones as they were everywhere, to the left of said city she could also see a statue isolated in the middle of the lake, it appeared to be the Statue of Liberty except it was replaced with a zombie smiling evilly and it had a rather large head. Suddenly a large tentacle wrapped around it, causing Flaky to jump back slightly in shock. Flaky then thought to her self as she followed the plant team. Flaky: *for saying zombies are stupid, I gotta be honest, they do make quite nice cities* She was struck out of her though as Flippy tackled her to the ground, just narrowly avoiding a Rocket by mere inches. Flaky: Agh, wh-what happened? Flippy: You were nearly struck right in the head with a rocket, be a bit more careful next time, ok? Flaky: O-Ok th-then. She blushed in embarrassment as they made their charge. They continued their way to the townhall.

The town hall had what appeared to be some kind of greeting area as their was what appeared to be a concrete floor at the bottom with stairs leading down to it from the left and right. To the right was a large like structure in the shape of a zombie head, a shadow appeared on top of it. Cuddles looked up at it and analysed it before it engaged combat. It appeared to be a Zombie but much bigger, about a foot taller than a foot soldier, it didn't wear any footsoldier uniform but rather, it was quite muscular with shiny hair, it wore a cape and like typical zombie fashion, it only wore one yellow shoe, Cuddles also noticed that it didn't seem to have any weapons on him, at all. Thinking it was an easy kill, he decided to melee it with his fists... he was suddenly out done as it rushed towards him and jumped super high into the air, he seemed to have disappeared, nowhere to be seen at all, that is, until he landed right behind him.

Flaky: C-CUDDLES WATCH OUT!! Cuddles: Huh? His face was suddenly met with a yellow glove that punch him with high force, the zombie did a three hit combo on the unfortunate rabbit with the final blow knocking out a few of his teeth and giving him a black eye, he spiralled to the floor as he wailed in pain thanks to his recent encounter. Cuddles: I need some *coughs* help, over here! Flippy and Flaky rushed over to him, with Flaky attending his Aid as Flippy dealt with the zombie. He looked at it ,questioning why it was a super hero before he noticed its extremely large fists. Flippy: So that's why Cuddles got so injured! He thought to him self before keeping his distance. He used his grenades to keep the undead superhero at a distance before once more, he jumped high into the air and then seemed to hover there as he began making something out of thin air with his hands. Flippy: What, the? It then launched a massive ball of what appeared to be plasma at him. Flippy quickly pulled out his shield and was successful at blocking it, but at the cost of his shield falling to pieces.

Flippy then ran full on at the undead super hero and tackled him to the ground before he used chewing gum he found in his pocket to stick him to the ground. As expected, he stood on it and was unable to catch Flippy thanks to his mistake, it then proved to be a fatal one as a fire chomper suddenly bursted out of the ground and within a second had swallowed the zombie whole. Flippy: Jesus fucking christ, no wonder they call you guys chompers. Fire chomper: Yep, *EXTREMELY LOUD AND DISGUSTING BELCH* He burps out one of the super heros shoes before moving on. Flippy then turned back to see Cuddles now patched up, he had a bandage covering his right eye. Flaky: You n-n-need to b-be more c-careful from n-n-now on C-Cuddles. Cuddles: Pffff, yeah. Once more he rushed of past Flaky causing her to spin but luckily this time Flippy quickly stopped her before she began launching quills everywhere. Flaky: ugh, th-thanks Flippy. Flippy: No problem.

They made their way to the left side of which it want guarded that much at all, a single foot soldier zombie and two brown coats. Pea shooters dealt with them as they made their way towards the townhall. All the tree friends and the plants were then shocked as radios suddenly bursted to life when someone began speaking through them in quite an aggressive manner. Zomboss: GGGGGGreetings plants, I am dr Zomboss, I command you all to leave now, or else I'll have to use brute force. Flippy: We shall not surrender to you that easily! Zomboss seemed to be surprised at first before speaking once more. Zomboss: *clears thoat* well then, if that's the case mr bear, what ever the hell you are, GET THEM MY TROOPS!

Several zombies suddenly launched into the air behind them, they were all different kinds of footsoldiers from Sky trooper to Camo rangers to even a scuba diver. Cuddles: Welp, this is gonna be fun. Cuddles go to work by defeating several of them, he then saw that alien flower had been tackled and stomped on to death, enraged, he attacked them at full force, knocking their heads off with a single uppercut. The surprise attack was able to defeat several plants of which they were given a moment of silence for, those plants being, Power flower, ice pea, alien flower, mystic flower, nec'rose, party rose and shadow flower. Flaky: How... why? She began sniffling as tears began to stream down her face about the loss of friends she only met a few hours before hand. She then felt a leave touch her shoulder as she looked to see it was stuffy flower. Stuffy flower: Hey, listen, I know how hard it must be losing a loved one. Flaky: Mfff, b-but its d-d-different from wh-wh-where I come f-from. Stuffy: How come? Flaky: Whenever we die or s-something like that, w-we come back g-g-good as n-new by the next d-d-day, that's our t-t-towns c-curse. Stuffy stepped back in shock before hugging her. Stuffy: Don't worry, I'll be here for you, ok, I promise... Flaky hugged Stuffy tightly before BBQ Corn came up to them.

BBQ Corn: Ok, so this is where we need to keep all eyes out, we've lost 4 of our main healers so the rest of you need to be careful and stick with the team, understood? Sunflowers: Yes sir. BBQ Corn: Great, I like to hear it, now then, let's control the area and get moving, we've only got 45 minutes left, so let's move it. They buried the deceased plants before moving on towards the disco area.

As the disco floor got to within view, it was clear this was a step up in challenge compared to the last two areas. Behind the small walls were lots of zombies, many of which were normal foot soldiers. Flippy: Jesus Christ, how many fucking foot soldiers does this guy have? Kernal Corn: He has over 125 of them sir. Toothy: Welp, since this has quite a long stretch of road, plus I believe some of us can get on top of these roofs I think it's best if me and the cacti snipe this. BBQ Corn: Great, you do that. The cacti got into position as Cuddles gave Toothy a piggyback up onto one of the roofs. Flaky: Umm, h-how is he g-g-going to g-get d-d-down? Toothy: I'll find a way down, for now, just keep quiet, ok. Flaky nodded before getting into cover as all the cacti got ready. Toothy: Ok, on my signal we begin snipping, ok. They all nodded, Toothy giggled slightly at the camo cactus as her snout wiggled like mad. Toothy: ok then, 1... 2... NOW!! Needles were shot as all the zombies that were once there had now dropped dead. Toothy fist burned as he jumped off the roof, he landed on the ground with no scratches, much to Flaky's relief.

Cuddles: Alright gang, let's get this area cleared out. They began having a check around the area, checking every alleyway, making sure no zombies were around, hiding. Flaky was in the arcade area looking around when she saw what appeared to be another zombie, but, it had white hair, it turned around to face her, giggling slightly. It's hair wasn't sorted out as it looked messy as every with purple stuff in it, it wore a pair of goggles on its head, making its pupils look huge, it wore a lab uniform and appeared to have some strange contraption on its back with a small satellite on it. It's weapon looked complex, it had 3 barrels and a small lever on its side. Flaky began whimpering in fear as it slowly made its way towards her. Flaky: St-Stay back, p-p-please, g-g-get away from me! She held up her hands in defence as she backed up further. She then saw it pull out a small remote device at it pressed the button, the zombie seemed to have vanished into a puff of smoke, or at least, that's what she thought. She turned around only to see its face directly in front of hers, causing her to jump back in shock and slip. Her quills pinned her to the floor, she began panicking.

Flaky: S-SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!!! She struggled to do pretty much anything as she was pinned to the ground. She then saw the zombie pull out a walkie talkie of its own as it spoke into it, in its zombie language of course. Moments after he put it back in his pocket, several other zombies in a similar uniform started to emerge as they surrounded the helpless porcupine. Desperate to escape, she quickly pulled out her phone and called for Flippy. Flaky watches them as they all slowly close in on her, she whimpered in fear as tears began to run down her face...

 **ELSEWHERE**

Flippy: You haven't seen Flaky anywhere haven't ya Cuddles? Cuddles: No actually, I haven't seen her at a- Flippy pocket began vibrating as his phone went of, he got it out to reveal that Flaky was calling him. He answered immediately. Flippy: Hello, Flaky are you there? Flaky: Flippy... help me, AAAAHHHHHHHGGGG (Heavy distortion) A message displayed on his phone indicating that's the call had been ended abruptly. Flippy: oh god... OH GOD NO! Cuddles: What is it? Stuffy: Yeah, what's with the freak out man? Flippy: THEY TOOK FLAKY! All the plants gasped in shock as they heard about what had just happened. Flippy: Ok, Cuddles, you come with me, we are going to go find Flaky. As he says that, a massive metallic ship flies over them with what appeared to be a rap hanging below it, with several figures climbing up it with the one on the top looking a lot larger. Flippy took our his binoculars and looked through them to see that all the zombies were in fact the same size, the one on the top however, had Flaky strapped to its back. Flippy: There she is, up there! Cmon let's go get her back. Cuddles: How are we gonna get up there exactly. Right on queue, Daves RV suddenly appeared and slowly descended in front of them before opening the doors.

CD: Need a lift? Flippy: Yep, now let's get going. Cuddles: yep. The two got in as the plant team waved them off as the RV followed the massive metallic ship. Toothy: Welp, let's get going. BBQ Corn: Right with ya mate. Stuffy: Roger that, buck-a-tooth. Toothy: Did you seriously just say that... Stuffy: Yep, heh heh heh.

 **IN THE SHIP**

After climbing the ropes for the last several minutes the zombies finally got into the ship and tied Flaky down to a chair with wheels on it and gagged her, they pushed her through several hallways, during of which she was able to look around. Mechanical equipment was to be found everywhere, from massive ships to all kinds of mech suits waiting for deployment, heck they even had what appeared to be a metallic shark. Wires hung from the ceiling as engineer zombies worked on the mechanical things, she was hit on the head by one or two screws but luckily they just bounced of her and didn't impail themselves into her head.

She then saw a pair of doors open before her as they went across a long bridge that had a view of the ground below them, having a quick look down wasn't exactly the best idea as she then quickly shot back up shaking in fear, they were really, really high in the air, and Flaky didn't like it one bit. She was relieved once they were nearing the end of the bridge as the massive doors opened up to reveal what she believed to be the main control room.

It was littered with buttons and levers everywhere, zombies could be seen piloting the ship as it moved forward at a steady pace. It was purple in colour with a desk sitting right at the back of the room in the centre, behind said desk was a chair that appeared to be facing away from her, she could tell someone was sitting in it as she saw black hands in gloves on the arms of the chair. She was pushed right up to the desk before they informed their leader that they had brought him a hostage. He activated a lever that slowly turned his seat around to reveal... a rather small zombie, but he wore a lab coat with black gloves and had a rather massive head, it then made the connection that this was the zombie that she saw on the statue isolated on the sea next to the city.

Zomboss: Now then, who do we have here? He got off his chair and walked around his desk to go up to her, as soon as he turned the corner she could definitely tell he was a lot shorter, if she had to make a guess of his height he was about 2 ft 7 compared to her height of 5ft 3. Zomboss: Now then, who are you, and don't even think about screaming at all, or else we'll have to make you go, overboard. He removed the gag from her mouth as she gasped for air. Flaky: M-M-My n-names F-F-F-Flaky, a-and what d-d-do you w-want f-f-from m-me!? Zomboss: Well F-F-F-Flaky, what I want is very simple... He waited a moment before slamming his fist on the desk, startling her slightly. Zomboss: How did you, get here exactly mis F-F-F-Flaky? She got a tad annoyed that he used her name by how she pronounced it, it got on her nerves slightly, but wanting to hide the truth she pretended she didn't know at all and just gave him a questionable look.

Zomboss: Oh, silly me, I think I forgot something. He then quickly raised her head up as he attached a metal like collar to her neck, it wasn't tight but it was tight enough to make it feel a bit uncomfortable. Flaky: Agh, wh-what I-I-is this thing? Zomboss then pulled out a small remote with a red button and a dial scaling from 1 volt to 100 volts, seeing that immediately told her brain what it was, it was a shock collar. Zomboss: Now, I'm going to only explain this ONCE, and only ONCE. He slowly got closer to her face until his face was just mere centimetres away from here's. Zomboss: How did you, get here? Not wanting to get shocked at all, she coughed up the truth. Flaky: W-W-We were teleported h-here by some k-kind of machine th-th-th-th-that our f-friend had m-made. Zomboss: And... Flaky: What? He pressed the button causing her to receive a shock to her neck, warm tear started to form in her eyes as she could barely handle the pain. Flaky: AGH, WHAT?! Zomboss: What, did, he, do? He cranked the setting towards 5 volts and got his finger over the button, ready to press it at any moment of his choice.

Flaky: A-Another one of h-h-his f-f-friends came in a-a-a-and messed around with it and here we are! Zomboss put his finger on his chin before he asked her another question. Zomboss: What was his name? Flaky thought for a moment before lying to him with a made up name. Flaky: His name w-w-was Ph-Phil. Seeing what she was trying to do, he pushed the button, causing a much more powerful shock going through her neck as tears began streaming her face, she wailed in pain for several seconds before she spoke one more. Flaky: O-O-Ok fine, ITS SNIFFLES, PLEASE DONT SHOCK ME AGAIN P-PLEASE. She begged him not to as tears began running uncontrollably out of her eyes. Now satisfied he got out a piece of paper and began writing something down in it. Flaky: Wh-Wh-Wh-What are y-y-y-your d-d-doing? Zomboss: Writing this down for later use, your a 'tree friend' right? Flaky nodded once more, wanting to avoid getting shocked again. Zomboss finished writing stuff down before putting it in his back pocket.

Zomboss: COMPUTER SCIENTIST!! He shouted, causing Flaky to flinch slightly at how loud he shouted as it hurried her ears. She heard footsteps coming behind her, she turned around only to be greeted by a zombie directly in front of her face. She shrieked in fear as she turned back around and closed her eyes in fear, for the glance she got off it, he wore glasses that bared a slight resemblance to Sniffles glasses except they had a black frame and were squares rather than ovals, it had white-ish hair with it going more purple towards the centre. It had something strapped to its back but she couldn't see what it was as she only saw the front of him. Zomboss: Take her to the prison chamber and keep an eye on her, if no one comes to rescue her within 10 minutes then you shall get to have her brainz. The zombie giggled in excitement over the last word before running of with Flaky. It was a very rough ride for her as she jolted in the chair the entire time due to how fast she was going.

After what felt like hours of jolting around strapped down to a chair, it finally stopped, she opened her eyes to see that she was right in front of a jail cell, thing is, it seemed like they treated their prisoners with some respect. He untied her from the chair and took her inside before shutting the door and locking it.

Inside was a table with chairs in the centre, a sink and a timer that had started counting down from 10 minutes, under neath however said something that disturbed her the most, it said, directly underneath the clock. **TIME TILL BRAINZ**. They were going to cut her head open, she began having visions of what it would look like, causing her to have a slight panic attack. She calmed down after awhile since she had no chance of escaping at all, she decided to go to the table and sit on one of the chairs as she waited for the longest 10 minutes in her life to pass.

 **OUTSIDE THE SHIP**

Dave had managed to fly his RV next to the ships loading deck which was riddled with boxes everywhere in an untidy fashion. The side door opened as Cuddles and Flippy peeped their heads out. Cuddles: Are you sure were gonna be able to land it Dave? CD: Yeah, I think... Flippy: Welp, lets risk it for a biscuit. He grabbed Cuddles hand as he jumped out the RV, they both landed on the balcony and made their way inside. CD: Good luck, your gonna need it.

 **BACK INSIDE THE SHIP**

They made their way to the hallway and hid around a corner where they heard a conversation going on. 'So, is she in the cell like I asked you to?' 'Yezz' 'good, keep an eye on that Flaky... I don't want her escaping at all!' A door was slammed shut as a zombie walked past them, they had white hair that turned purple as it was closer to the centre, they wore glasses with a black frame that made its pupils look bigger than its actual eyes, there was also a computer strapped to its back by several cable. It began making its way towards the jail cells, presumably where Flaky is. The two slowly sneak up on the Zombie, planning to take him out when the computer on its back suddenly turned on and began beeping. The zombie turned around to see the two tree friends rather running straight towards him. Before the zombie could even react, he was tackled to the ground and remained stiff, implying he had somehow died from the tackle. To make sure, Cuddles kicked his head several times before confirming that the zombie had indeed, died.

The duo quickly ran over to the jail cell rooms to see just one, they look through the bars and sure enough, there she was. Flippy: Psst, Flaky, over here. She turned to see the two tree friends on the other side of the walls. Flaky: H-How did you g-g-guys- Cuddles: How about getting outta here first, then questions later. Flaky: O-Ok then. Flippy: Did the guy that locked you in here happen to have a key of some sort on him? Flaky: N-No, i d-d-don't th-think s-s-so anyway. Flaky looked around the room to see a vent shaft that she could crawl into. Flaky: Thers is a v-v-v-vent I can crawl into th-though, sh-should I do it? Flippy: Welp, if it's the only way out I guess you have no choice. She slowly walked up to the vent and looked at it briefly, she could barely see about a meter in front before darkness swallowed the rest, gulping, she climbed inside and began her journey within the ventilation.

She hated already, she had barely started when she already encountered hundreds of cobwebs down a shaft way, it gave Flaky the chills as she thought of how many spiders could be down there, she decided not to go down there and instead took a right. She crawled for what felt like forever until she turned once more, this repeated several times over until she could see Flippy above her, she began ascending upward when she heard something underneath her, she looked down to see several tarantulas, hastily making their way towards her, one jumped on her. She shrieked as she shook it off her leg and ascended like mad until she reached the very top where she began banging on the vent door. Flaky: FLIPPY!! Flippy looked down to see her through the vent door as he began pulling it off. Flaky: QUICK, THERES HUNDREDS OF SPIDERS DOWN HERE, I DONT WANNA DIE GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT!!! He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out before slamming the vent door shut. She hugged him tightly as she shook in fear.

Flaky: Th-Th-Thanks F-F-Flippy, it was h-h-horrible. Flippy: No problem. He then heard his phone vibrate in his pocket as he got out to see toothy calling him.

Flippy: Hello, Toothy? Toothy: Heya Flips, listen, we've got a problem... a big, big problem...


	6. CHAPTER 6 The battle pt 2

**HEYA, IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT POSTED IN SUCH A LONG TIME, IVE BEEN BUSY WITH STUFF, MAINLY EXAMS N SHIT BUT HEY, IM GONNA BE BACK ON TRACK AND IM GONNA MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE... BY ULOADING THE FINAL THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY LATER TODAY, THIS IS THE FIRST OF THE 3.**

Flippy: Wait, Toothy, what's wrong? Toothy: The zombies have taken out half the plant team, mainly most of the assault ones so, we could use you guys back now, ASAP.

Flippy: Righty, we just got Flaky back so we'll be with you as soon as we can.

Toothy: Roger that, oh and by the way. Flippy: Yeah?

Toothy: Just be careful, alright...*hangs up*

As Flaky was now finally reunited with her friends Flippy looked at her with a concerned look. Flaky: F-Flippy, wh-wh-what's wrong? Flippy: What happened to your neck? He used his phone to show her and he was right, her neck was burnt, quite badly, she began tearing up before throwing herself at him. Flaky: They f-f-forced me t-t-to tell th-them how we g-got here! They u-used a sh-sh-sh-shock collar, IT WAS TORTURE! She cried heavily into his chest as warm tears began dropping, he stroked her head before pushing her head up to his. Flippy: Look at me. She looked at him with the same expression except she was only whimpering now but tears still streamed her face. Flippy: They won't get away with this, as along as your with me, I'll be there to protect you, ok. Flaky slowly stopped crying before putting her head against his chest once more. Flaky: Th-Th-Thank y-y-you! The group failed to hear a pair of footsteps making their way towards them.

Zomboss: Aww, is some one having a reunion? The trio turned to see the 2 foot tall zombie standing before them, Flaky shrieked and hid behind Flippy in fear, shaking violently. Flippy: You stay away from Flaky, I know what you did! Zomboss: Oh, do you now, then this must be familiar then. He pulls out the same shock collar that was used on Flaky, it had 3 pieces of dandruff attached to it. Flaky began crying once more, it reminded her of what it did to her. Flippy took out his Bowie knife, anger had started to consume him. Flippy: You'll pay for your actions, you undead sack of shit! Zomboss: Watch yo profanity, and yes... she was very useful in telling us all about where you came from. Enraged, Flippy cut his finger and stared hard at it, visions started flooding his head from all directions from when he was in the war, burnt carcasses surrounded him. He began sweating and breathing heavily before he fell to his knees, then collapsing to the floor. He then got back up, slowly. Flaky: F-Flippy, a-are you ok? Fliqpy: NEVER BEEN BETTER!! He suddenly slashed at Flaky, causing a massive cut to appear on her chest, her blood splattered all over his face with his satisfaction, the sudden attack sent her flying backwards, not wanting to sustain any further injuries, she played dead, and seemed to work.

Cuddles had ran off before Fliqpy could notice him, Zomboss stood there in shock before he began running off, Fliqpy noticed this and threw the knife at him, since he had never encountered anyone with such a short height compared to him the knife completely missed, Zomboss made it through the doors and locked them on the other side. Since their were no more victims to be seen he let Flippy back into control. Flippy: ugh, what, happened? He looked around and saw Flaky lying down on the floor with a massive cut on her chest, blood leaked out everywhere as a massive pool of it surrounded her. Flippy: HOLY SHIT FLAKY! He ran over to her, tears began forming in his eyes. Flippy: No no no no, please no. He slammed his fist against the floor in anger, he didn't think his plan through at all. He began shaking her, hoping for a response. Flippy: cmon, cmon, please Flaky, don't leave me. As if a miracle had answered his cries for help, Flaky started coughing as she slowly put her head up. A single stream of blood started to leak from her mouth, she looked extremely pale.

Flaky: F-F-F... F-Flippy *coughing* Help... me. She held onto him with the remaining strength she had. Flippy: CUDDLES!! Cuddles began running over to him before grabbing the first aid kit out of Flaky's backpack and began patching her up, she had lost a lot of blood, so much that walking for her was a very hard task as she kept stumbling everywhere. Flippy whipped the blood out of her quills before carrying her bridal style. Flaky was practically pink at this point due to how much blood she had lost from her wound. Her eyelids struggled to keep open as she was held in Flippy's strong arms.

Cuddles got out his walkie talkie that Dave gave him and turned it on.

Cuddles: Dave, you there? Dave: Yes.

Cuddles: Good, we got Flaky but she is extremely injured, you don't mind bringing a sunflower up with you when you come pick us up will you?

Dave: Welp, you guys might as well consider yourselves lucky, Stuffy is the last flower we have, I'll meet you guys at the loading deck and pick you up there.

They made their way to the loading bay as Dave RV was there waiting for them, Dave opened the door of which a small makeshift bridge made out of planks, washing machines, a vending machine and even, a bowel filled with nachos. Flippy looked at the questionably designed bridge before he looked up at Dave. Flippy: You sure this bridge is gonna hold? Dave: Sure, I've tested it... not at all so I'm sure it'll hold. Flippy slowly began making his way across with Flaky in his arms before he saw something on the distant loading bay.

It appeared to be a tall figure with a rather thin appearance, it had a beard and wore a large hat, a bird was sat on its left shoulder. It also had a beard and appeared to be looking through a scope of some sort. It wasn't until the figure fired directly at the bridge that Flippy realised it was a zombie attacking them. He began running across, making it to the end within seconds. Cuddles quickly began making his way across when the bridge started to fall apart. Cuddles: Shit! He quickly ran before jumping as the bridge suddenly fell to pieces, he just barely was able to grab the ledge of the RV before pulling himself up. Once inside the RV quickly closed its doors and flew off. The zombie on the previous loading bay began speaking instructions to the bird before it flew off.

Zombie: Aye, brainz yarr...

 **IN THE RV**

Stuffy: Holy, quakers! What happened to her?! She said urgently as she attached her healing beam to Flaky, causing her wound to slowly heal up. Flippy: My PTSD kicked in, I hate whenever that happens as once he takes control, there's no stopping him. Stuffy: Damn... That must suck. Flippy: Yeah, it does, thankfully she didn't die though. Stuffy: but looking from her wounds she wasn't far from it. Flaky: ugh, th-thanks stuffy. Stuffy: hey, no problem, your extremely lucky actually. Flaky: H-How come? Stuffy: I'm the last sunflower alive, all the others got blown to bits n pedals. Flaky began whimpering before bursting into tears.p, realising that all the nice flowers she had met, were now gone. Stuffy: hey, hey listen, listen to me. She looked up, tears still leaking from her teary ruby eyes. Stuffy: You've still got me, and I'll never leave your side when you need me, ok. Stuffy hugged Flaky, careful not to pierce herself on her quills as Flaky hugged her back.

CLANG CLANG CLANG. Cuddles: dafaq?

CD: Were under attack! Stuffy: What is it?! CD: I don't know? Flippy: I'll go open one of the windows. He quickly ran over and opened the window only to immediately get shot directly in the chest, sending him to his knees. Flippy: Agh, Jesus... god. He collapsed to the ground, Flaky looked in shock before running over to him, dragging stuffy with her. Flaky: FLIPPY!! Stuffy: I'll check up on him, cover me! Flaky slowly made her way to the opened window before poking her head out. She narrowly avoided getting shot before looking at what tried to shoot her, it appeared to be a red parrot of some sort but it had some kind of device on its head, covering one of its eyes, its backside was completely bare aside from a few feathers, it squawked angrily at her before shooting once her, she was lucky at dodging the first two shots before getting hit in the arm by the third, she yelped and winced in pain holding her now bleeding arm. Cuddles: Step aside, I got this!

Cuddles reached in his back pocket and pulled out his slingshot back when they were at the campsite where he fought against toothy. He then reached in his pocket but came out empty handed. He looked disappointed and looked at Flaky before he looked at her quills, a smile began to spread across his face. Knowing what he wanted, she painfully pulled out a handful of her quills and gave them to him, her hand now prickled and bleeding. Cuddles: Thanks, you didn't have to give me this many! Flaky: I kn-know (winced at the pain in her arm) j-j-just start sh-shooting!! She quickly ran back over to Stuffy who had now finished dealing with Flippy. Cuddles took aim and began firing. Since he was a sharp shooter he took the parrot down in just a single shot, feathers suddenly leapt from its body that now began plummeting to the ground below.

Cuddles: WOOOW, That bird just got, Quilled man! Flaky: Y-You got it? Cuddles: Yep.

They quickly closed the window as the RV slowly began making its decent to the ground.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

The RV finally touched down onto the ground as it flung dust around in all directions, its propellers slowing down in velocity before coming to a halt. The door opened as Flaky, Stuffy, Flippy and Cuddles got out the RV. CD: Call me when need me. He closed the doors before flying off, narrowly avoiding buildings as a washing line was caught, dragging hundreds of underwear with the RV. Toothy walked up to the crowd with open arms. Toothy: CUDDLES! Cuddles: Toothy, my man! They high fived. Flippy: Right, listen, we've got a mission to do here, do I make myself clear? CT: Sir yes sir! Flippy nodded it satisfaction before moving onward, kernal corn walked up to the group, greeting them. Kernal corn: ah, thank goodness your here, we've just captured the drone area and we're now moving onto the scrapyard. Cuddles: Alright then, come on guys, let's go!

 **AT THE SCRAPYARD**

Cuddles looked past the massive piles of garbage to see many zombies along with a pair of train tracks. Cuddles: Okie, so since I'm the most energetic I'll say who goes where. Flippy: Are you su- Cuddles: Flakes n Stuff take left, me and Tooth take right, flips you take the middles, let's move it people! He and toothy suddenly ran off. Flippy: Welp, I'll see you two around then. He jumped off and began making his way towards the main area. Stuffy: Welp, guess it's just us to go down this side. She noticed that Flaky was shaking nervously, dandruff falling to the floor, she put her stuffed arm on her shoulder. Stuffy: Ah come on, I done see any zombies around so I'm sure we'll fine. Flaky: A-Are you s-s-sure about th-that? Stuffy: yes I'm sure. She nodded before the duo slowly made their way to the right side of the scrapyard.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Flaky: D-D-Do you see any z-z-zombies?! She said to Stuffy as she peaked her toy flower head around the corner. Stuffy: nope, not a single one. The two got out of the old rusted shelter as they made their way to one of the trains, they could hear a conversation going on, on the over side. Zomboss: Listen, YOU MUST NOT LET THESE WEEDS OR THESE 'TREE FRIENDS' GET TO THE ZOMBOT, UNDERSTOOD!?! 'Brainz'. The two listened on until both of them heard what sounded like a little giggle, it sounded childish. The two turned around to see a very small zombie just barely smaller than their leader, it wore a little pirate hat and appeared to be welding mini cannons with scopes on them as his weapon of choice. Scallywag imp: BRAINZ!! He quickly threw out a small Orange like ball that upon contact, created a blue like sphere that pulled Flaky and stuffy right of their feet, being terrified of heights Flaky hugged Stuffy tightly. Flaky: AHH, PUT ME DOWN, I D-DONT LIKE HEIGHTS!! They were suspended in the air for what felt like minutes before they dropped to the ground.

FS: oof- They then both heard what sounded like some kind of radio call as he spoke into a little walkie talkie, Stuffy's eye shrank in fear as she grabbed Flaky's arm and dragged her back as Flaky was frozen in fear. Stuffy: Cmon Flaky, we've gotta leave NOW! A beam of light suddenly emerged before a massive object suddenly fell on the imp, the sudden impact threw the duo right against the train as dust now surrounded the area. Flaky coughed as she looked around, Stuffy grabbed her hand. The dust then cleared revealing a large sight before them.

It appeared to be some kind of ship with seaweed dangling all over it, it had an anchor for one of its hands along with a cluster of cannons tied together by pieces of rope, of which a small stock pile of cannon balls were stored. It had a rather small foot with the other leg being a simple peg leg. On the front was a window with what appeared to be the main control panel for the mech of which, sat inside the little imp, smiling with glee. Flaky looked at in fear before screaming and bailing out of there as fast as she could, it wasn't even 10 seconds later before she slammed head first into Flippy who recently just finished securing the area.

Flippy: Woah woah woah, Flaky are you ok!? Flaky simple got behind Flippy, shaking violently in fear, and pointed in the direction of the walking boat slowly sailing towards them, its artillery arm at the ready. Stuffy then rooted her self into the ground, spreading her arms outward. Flaky: W-Wait, what are yo- she was cut off as a sudden beam of pure orange sunlight launched from Stuffy's face as it made contact with the boat, destroying it within a mere second of contact. Parts flew as a little pirate hat can be seen hovering slowly towards the ground, burnt. Flaky looked back at Stuffy who had now pulled herself out the ground. Flaky looked back at Stuffy, then back at where the boat once stood, this repeated for several times before she fainted in shock. Flippy was also shocked at what happened before him but didn't faint.

Flippy: Since when, could you do that?! Stuffy giggled before she explained. Stuffy: All Sunflowers have been able to do it, you've only seen me do it though, a bit surprising considering I'm made of soft fabric and not leaves. Flippy looked at her questionably before remembering about Flaky and picked her up, bridal style. Suddenly Cuddles jumped out from the corner with Toothy, slightly startling Flippy and Stuffy. Stuffy: Jesus Christ, don't do that! Cuddles: ah cmon, you guys are no fun. Kernal corn: Nows not the time to be screwing around, we've got a zombot to destro- BOOM. A zpg made a direct impact with him, sending pieces of popcorn everywhere, popping pieces of kernal. Flippy once more starting having flashbacks of his dreaded past as he clenched his head. Stuffy quickly took hold of Flaky as she hid with her around a corner. After a few seconds Fliqpy emerged, Bowie knife armed at the ready..

Fliqpy: Come at me! He cockily said as he came into a 1v6 situation with 4 foot soldier zombies and what appeared to be 2 football zombies, he easily dealt with the soldiers before moving onto the football ones, one of them caught him off guard by tackling him, sending Fliqpy flying quite a distance before landing on his feet, he looked up at the football players eagerly. Fliqpy: Finally, SOMEONE WHO FIGHTS BACK, I'm gonna have a lot of fun. He smiled even more when they both pulled out what appeared to be a minigun like weapon except the ammunition was... American footballs. He laughed at the sight of them before they both began firing at him, he wished he hadn't laugh as upon contact they hurt a lot, considering it was just made out of leather. They seemed to fire for what felt like an entire minute before a sizzling sound was heard, indicating their weapons had overheated from excessive use.

Fliqpy had been severely wounded in the process, tons of bruises were marked all over his body, he had a black eye and one of his fingers was broken from a football directly hitting it. He fell to his knees, for once, even Fliqpy couldn't handle the amount of pain he had sustained. Fliqpy: You... know what? (Coughs up blood) I'm out... He proceeded to let Flippy regain control, mainly so that he could feel the pain instead. Flippy: agh, Jesus... what the hell happened? He looked up to see the 2 football players revving up their weapons once more, ready to fire again. He put his arm in front of his face, ready for the onslaught of footballs to meet his body, that is... until he was tackled out of the way by a red blur to behind a corner.

Dazed from the sudden event, he looked up to see non other than Flaky who had risked her life to save his. Flippy: Flaky... why did you? She interrupted him by kissing him on the cheek. Stuffy: ugh, get a room please, how's not the time to be having a make out session. The duo blushed in embarrassment as they realise they went a little to far. The trio then heard two revving like noises that could only mean one thing, the two footballers had found them, they turned around to see the ends of their weapons pointed directly at their heart shaped noses. Flaky held Flippy close as she braced for impact, that is, until... A rather loud horn was heard, coming from behind the football players.

They turned around, only to get immediately ran over by a train going full steam ahead, it showed no signs of stopping, no signs of remorse or mercy for whatever stood in its path. Flippy: Oh shit, quickly, move, MOVE! He grabbed Flaky's hand as he dragged her across but noticed, she wasn't moving. Flaky: What, I-I-I'm s-s-stuck! A piece of gum had been thrown carelessly onto the tracks and she was unfortunate enough to accidentally step on it, pinning her to the tracks. She began whimpering uncontrollably as the train drew near. She closed her eyes as the train was now within seconds of hitting her, with her foot stuck down, she knew it was the end for her, he cried as he held her hand, knowing he was gonna lose her... or so they though.

Suddenly, right before the train hit Flaky, a suddenly blur of colour suddenly flashed right past, flaky suddenly felt lifted from her feet as she suddenly felt the ground next to the track. She opened her eyes to see the train running past her as Flippy suddenly hugged her, knowing she was now safe. She looked around for whatever saved her only to see a trail of purple like hair go around a corner. Flippy: What, was that? Stuffy suddenly regrouped with them. Stuffy: Wait, how did she get off the tracks when she was stuck to them? Flaky: I'm, n-n-not s-sure. Commando corn suddenly bursted out, shouting. Commando Corn: HURRY UP WILL YA, WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TILL THE ZOMBOT LAUNCHES, HURRY!! Knowing the situation was urgent, they all began making their way towards the entrance doors. All the 4 remaining peashooters dropped their chilli bean bombs...

BOOM. A massive hole was blown straight through the wall, crushing many footsoldiers. Flippy looked down to see at least 10 helmets. Flippy: Jesus fucking Christ, I swear to god if I see another soldier I will genuinely flip my shit! He said, sickened by the sight of so many soldier zombies. Zomboss: HEY!! They looked up to see the midget sized zombie standing on the left podium, he glared angrily at the group that stood before him. Zomboss: I hired them for a reason, to keep you all out of here! Flippy: Welp, they aren't exactly doing a good job of it now, aren't they. Zomboss was enraged before smiling and snapping fingers. A robotic voice could be heard throughout the entire lab.

 **THERE IS NOW T-MINUS, 5 MINUTES**

 **UNTIL LAUNCH**

Zomboss: There's no way you'll be able to take him down that quickly, mwhahahaha! He ran off as the massive zombot before them suddenly became active. It roared at them. Flippy knew that if they didn't take it down... it would take, them down...


	7. CHAPTER 7 The battle pt 3

The team had to work quickly, to take down the zombot that laid itself out before them, except, it was hovering above what appeared to be a pit of, lava. Toothy: Ok then, that's a very questionable design choice but, whatever, I ain't gonna question it. Flippy: Ok then, we have 5 minutes, let's split up into 2 groups, one take the left, one take the right, understood. All: Yes Sir. Flaky: C-C-Can I st-stay with y-y-you F-Flippy? Flippy: Sure, Cuddles, Toothy, you take the left, me and Flaky shall take the right. Toothy: Understood. The groups split up as they began the attack in on the zombot.

 **ON THE RIGHT**

The group began making their way up the stairs when, surprise surprise, two foot soldiers were there to greet them, except behind the two was one that what appeared to be in a general like uniforms. He screamed at the soldiers to attack, causing said soldiers to begin launching their pellets with surprisingly excellent accuracy. Flippy threw a grenade before ducking around the corner, dragging Flaky with him, it exploded, flinging the two soldiers of their feet and into the molten pit that stood below. From what both tree friends heard, the general was disappointed in his troops performance and got out his own weapon, it appeared to have a much larger ammo canister than the others, his weapon was also significantly different compared to the average soldiers assault blaster, it was rather more like a light 5 barrel machine gun, with its barrel being in the shape of a star, kinda. He then mumbled something that kinda sounded along the lines of 'If you want shit done around here, ya gotta do it yourself, useless fuckers'.

The grumpy general then went silent as he walked away. Thinking the coast was clear, the two peeped their heads out, only to be surprised by a flying general aiming his rocket out of his... cannon? They didnt question it and immediately ducked as the rocket zoomed right past their heads, striking something else moments later, they gave a quick glance back to see that BBQ Corn had been struck, but unlike kernal corn, his kernels didn't begin popping as they had been covered in BBQ sauce for quite sometime, making them used to the extreme temperature. They looked back to see the general suddenly running at them, his weapon began spinning before launching high speed pellets at full force. They at first prepared for impact, ready for a beating until both of them noticed how they weren't getting hit at all, they removed their arms from in front of them to reveal A large like tree standing right in front of them, it was surrounded by leafs, it had fire spewing from the top of its head.

After 4 seconds of non stop shooting, the general then realised he wasn't hitting his targets but rather, a tree? He was then grabbed by one of its massive arms as it then turned around, facing the tree friends. Torchwood: Heya, names torchwood. He boomed with quite a deep voice, deeper than any voice they heard from any plant at all, they starred at the 8ft tall tree, they noticed how one of its hands was replaced with the ends of a minigun. Torchwood: Now step back, I've got a general to fry! They stepped back, not knowing what he meant by fry that is... until he swallowed a large portion of air before breathing out a furious stream of fire. It swallowed the general whole as it turned its body to ash, the flames then stopped, revealing nothing more than the burnt remains of the general, for he had been burnt to a crisp, he then blew on the now burnt body as it disintegrated into ash, it blew off, into the distance.

Flaky was shocked by what she saw, a tree, that could potentially vaporise practically anything whenever it pleased. She whimpered in fear as it walked towards them, towering over them, it reminded her how short she was. Torchwood: Relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya, besides, I heard your helping us with the zombot right? Flaky: Y-Y-Y-Yes. Torchwood: Great, let's get going, shall we. He began making his way up the second pair of stairs as the group followed behind them, their group now consisted of Stuffy, Commando corn, ice pea and now, Torchwood. They made it up the stairs and slowly made their way down the hallway when Flaky and Flippy began hearing what sounded like, electricity, going wild. They got right to the lab doorway before peeping their heads around the corner.

The room they saw was a blue colour with a circuitry like pattern on all the walls, in the centre, stood what appeared to be some kind of generator with many poles of electricity going through them. It appeared to be hooked up to hundreds of wires of which they were hooked up to a socket which was indeed connected to, the zombot. Torchwood: There it is! The shield generator, if we take that out, we'll be able to take out the zombot. Flippy: Alright, sounds easy enough let's gets to it. Torchwood: Woah woah woah, easy now. He put his arm in front of Flippy, preventing him from entering. Flippy: Wait, what wrong? He pointed to the construction zombies that were sat on turrets, scanning the area. Flaky was disgusted when she saw that they didn't pull their pants all the way up, revealing their, ahem, backsides. She turned away as Torchwood began sneaking up or rather, walk very, very slowly. He got right behind one of them and began swallowing air, making sure he didn't do it too loudly, he then closed his mouth and began breathing out his molten fiery breath onto the zombie, they were burnt to a crisp within mere moments as the other had failed to notice his undead friend was now just mere burnt dust.

The other only then noticed the big tree and began firing nuts and bolts out of his weapon. Torchwood suddenly sprouted leaves as he began returning fire in the form of wood chips. Chunks of wood were seen being flung of Torchwoods body as the nuts and bolts made their work on him. He took out the engineer but feel to his knees moments later, heavily wounded. Stuffy ran over to him and began patching him up. Torchwood: Phew, if I couldn't get those leaves up I would've been blown to bits, now let's take on this shield generator now then. He walked over to it, analysing how he should attack before returning to the group. Torchwood: Ok, good news, i know how to attack it. Flaky: A-A-And the b-bad news? Torchwood: Your gonna have to say something that gonna have to make me blow my top.

Suddenly a wild Cuddles appeared, he had heard the conversation.

Cuddles: pfff, that's easy, the zombies made ur wife into a campfire. Enraged by what he had said, the tree suddenly starting blasting blue sparks out of it as blue light emerged from the thin gaps within him, the flame on his head had turned and ocean blue as Torchwood began firing fiery wood chips as he screamed with rage. Everyone began sweating tremendously due to the sudden increase in heat.

After what felt like forever, alarms started to go off as Torchwood reverted back to his latter self.

 **SYSTEM ERROR, SHEILD GENERATOR HAS BEEN TERMINATED**

Torchwood: Ok, now let's get to work on destroying this machine. They set off and began work, ice pea rooted himself into the ground and made short work of the left arm. Zomboss suddenly appeared looking shocked through the window, he held his head in disbelief. Zomboss: No, no, NO, I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!!! He quickly ran over to his shield, grabbed a stool ran over to his desk, then placed the stool at his desk, jumped onto the stool and slammed his fist down into the big red button, causing a microphone to appear, he snatched it off his stand and began his speech.

ATTENTION ALL ZOMBIES, ATTACK THE INTRUDERS, BRAINZ SHALL BE AWARDED, GET THEM!

Suddenly several zombies were seen entering the area, most of which were different types of soldiers as they made their way towards the groups. Commando corn: Stand you ground! He began firing as he shot at them. As the battle raged on, disco music could be heard as Flaky turned around to see the disco chomper except its head was shining as it ran at high speeds, swallowing zombies left, right and centre. She was amazed by how much of an appetite that thing had.

CRASH *Robotic laughter*

Something had landed directly behind her, not wanting to turn around she began running away when something struck her, it didn't hurt but rather it pulled her back towards whoever fired it. Flaky was then grabbed by its left arm as it forced her to look at who was her attacker, or rather... her attacker using something to attack her with. It was a gigantic black robot with a massive red tinkled glass window giving way to the little imp who piloted the mech suit, he too wore a back like outfit. He moved the joysticks as he began making his way towards the lava pit, realising what he was going to do, she began screaming at the top of her lungs, catching Flippy's attention as he suddenly started began sprinting. He jumped up onto the mech suit, broke the glass and stole one of the orange balls that was stored inside, he saw what one of them did earlier so he knew how they worked. He then jumped off the mech and began bashing it as hard as he could. His attempts were futile as the mech made it to the edge, he then shouted to Flaky.

Flippy: FLAKY!! Flaky: Huh? Flippy: CATCH! He threw the orange ball at Flaky hoping that she would catch it. She luckily did, barely though. Flaky: Wait, wh-wh-what am I s-s-supposed to d- AHHHHHHHH!! The mech let go as she began falling towards the lava. Flippy: Quickly, Bash it against your chest! Flaky was confused at his instruction but did it anyway, the grenade bursted open creating the same blue sphere around her as it held her in place. She realised she wasn't falling anymore. Taking this as his only chance, he threw the imp out the mech and got it, it was hard to fit in but he was able to. The grenade eventually ran out, making Flaky begin her decent downwards once more. Flippy pressed the blue button as it launched a light blue ball hurdling towards Flaky. It hit her chest and like last time it brought her upward, directly towards his hand as he grabbed her and pulled her to safety. He got out the mech and hugged Flaky, she thanked him greatly for saving her.

The two failed to notice the imp hadn't fallen down into the lava, he silently climbed back into his mech and slowly made his way towards them, he pressed the orange button as the arm with the weapon on it slowly starting to glow orange as a holographic blade started to form. Flippy then looked up to see the blade about to strike the two of them. Flippy: NO! He pushed Flaky away as the blade suddenly went through his body, cutting him clean in half, a large amount of blood splattered all over the imps face, covering his eyes. The mech stumbled round as the imp struggled getting blood out of his eyes. Flaky: FLIPPY!! She quickly ran over to the mech and jumped up, she shifted one of the levers and jammed the seatbelt, forcing the imp in place. She then kicked the mech as it tipped over the edge, she could've sworn she saw the imp trying to escape, but couldn't. Her attention then shifted to Flippy who had bleed heavily. She ran over to him, tears starting to form in her eyes. She kneeled down beside him.

Flaky: No no no no, PLEASE... FLIPPY DONT LEAVE ME!!! Everyone's attention was then shifted to the stresses porcupine. Flippy: Fl... Flaky... Flaky: Flippy, please... d-don't leave me, I c-can't do this w-w-without y-you! Flippy then weakly out his hand on her face and took it away, causing a bloody hand print on her face. She felt it. Flippy: Th... That, hand print... tells you, I'm always... there... with... you... his head fell back. Flaky: No, Flippy... FLIPPY!!! STUFFY!! Stuffy suddenly ran to her side. Flaky: S-Stuffy, please, do something! Stuffy attached her heal beam and noticed that nothing seemed to change. She attached it in different locations before gloomily walking towards Flaky.

Stuffy: I-I'm sorry but... he's gone... Stuffy handed Flaky his burret. She held his burret as she looked at it, she whimpered before bursting intro tears, she fell to her knees crying. Cuddles and Toothy comforted her. Flaky: Mff, he... sacrificed his l-life... f-for me... Zomboss: Aww, get used to it, hedgehog. He said through the speaker towards the group. She suddenly felt a rush of anger as she stood up, she put Flippy's burret on her head, a few of her quills pierced through the top of it. Flaky: how could you... Zomboss: Oh I'm sorry, can you please spe- Flaky: HOW COULD YOU!!! She snapped at him, Cuddles and Toothy were surprised, Flaky had never snapped at all in her life, aside from that one time when nutty tried to eat the chocolates for the birthday party, but that was dwarfed by this. Flaky: THATS IT!! She suddenly put her arms behind her back and pulled out two of her quills, one in each hand, the pain nulled out by her rage. Flaky: COME OUT HERE!!! COME ON!! She shouted, her voice echoed throughout the entire lab. Stuffy: Flaky, calm down, please.

Zomboss: well then... as you wish... NOT, COMPUTER SCIENTIST, NOW!! Flaky heard sudden noises that sounded cybernetic. She turned around to see a zombie but with a green aura around it, 0's, 1's and Z's spewed out from the aura as her gaze moved onto the actual zombie. It had blue hair that became more purple toward the centre, it wore black glasses that made its eyes look huge, its shirt was untucked as he wore a purple tie, a computer was strapped to its back. It wore purple and blue checked pants. It wore some kind of circuit on its left arm and held a pistol like weapon made out of something Sniffles would use. It began running toward her, Flaky did the same but screamed at the zombie as the two charged at her. She threw one of her quills, it struck its shoulder but the zombie barely even flinched as it continued its attack. She shielded her face as it fired directly at her, code ripped into her flesh as blood splattered everywhere, she rapidly stabbed its chest. The two continued at each other.

It wasn't until the two were heavily wounded when the fighting almost stopped completely. Flaky's arms had been severely wounded with blood leaking out both of them, several small cuts were also riddled all over her orange chest. She collapsed to her knees, the pain took much for her. Seeing it as his chance the zombie quickly ran over to the porcupine, ready to finish her off, but right before the zombie could reach her, a pair of corns made direct contact with the zombie, blowing him to bits. Stuffy quickly ran over to Flaky who had started to tear up again. Stuffy: I know, I'm sorry for your loss. Flaky: Why... why Flippy...

 **T-MINUS 2 MINUTES UNTIL LAUNCH**

Flaky: L-L-Lets just f-finish this. She walked over to Flippy's body and reached into his bloodied jacket pocket, she pulled out a grenade, she then walked to e back of the zombot, and threw it. BOOM the last circuitry keeping the zombot a float was now destroyed as it began to sink into the lava below. It sank completely into it within minutes. Once the tip of its head was seen go under. All the plants including Dave cheered, for the battle had been won. Flaky then saw Zomboss tip toeing away, trying to escape. Flaky: Oh no you don't! She quickly ran over and picked up the tiny zombie by its massive head. Zomboss: Hey, get off me you retched hedgehog, put me down, right this instant. Torchwood: Are you sure about that? He asked as the tree towered above the 2ft 5 zombie. Zomboss: UGH, FINE YOU WIN, NOW WHAT THE DICKENS DO YOU WANT?! Dave then wake up to the imp sized zombie. Dave then suddenly took out Flaky's phone and called Sniffles on it.

Flaky: Wait, how did yo- CD: Chit chat first, questions later.

Sniffles: Hello? CD: Heya, it's me, Crazy Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave. Anyways, we've won.

Zomboss: OH, STOP IT!! JUST HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ALREADY!!! Sniffles: Right-o. Sniffles then sent what appeared to be blue-prints on what appeared to be the machine that sent them here.

Sniffles: I need you to build this machine and transfer my friends back. Zomboss looked at it before speaking. ZOMBOSS: Alright, looks easy enough, hold on, let me take a look at that. He took Flaky's phone into his tiny hands.

Zomboss: I've built this machine before, infact, the blue prints looks just like them, where did you find these blueprints mr Anteater?

Sniffles: I found them outside my door after I heard a loud knock on it. Zomboss then began to smile. Zomboss: HA HA, IT WORKED, IT WORKED, YES YES YES. Realising he was making a fool of himself he went back to his normal self. Zomboss: ahem... alright then, everyone, follow me. He took the group into his office, with Flaky carrying Flippy's upper half into it. Zomboss then looked disgusted. Zomboss: Aw, cmon, I just had this floor cleaned, I just, GAH. He ran over and grabbed a towel before passing it to Flaky who wrapped it around Flippy. Zomboss: Here it is. The exact machine that transported them here was standing right before them. Zomboss: Now then, let's quickly get this over with, I have football to watch in about 10 minutes. He then noticed how the tree friends were saying their good byes, feeling bad, he walked up to the group. They all looked at him questionably.

Zomboss: Listen, I understand that the war of plants and zombies may go on endlessly, but this has been an event I'm wanting to remember, so... Cuddles: So what. Zomboss: Why don't you all have a group picture. He pulled out a camera. Everyone got into position as he set up the camera. Right before he took the picture, Flaky felt something squeeze her shoulder, she looked down to suddenly be greeted by Flippy who surprised her with a kiss. Zomboss took the photo and 2 pieces of paper came out the camera. Zomboss: here you go, one for the plants and one for the tree friends. He handed them out. Zomboss: Alright, cmon now, let's get you four back home. He opened the four canisters, the tree friends climbed in one by one, with e the exception of Flippy of which Flaky placed him inside the canister. Zomboss then closed all four canisters before making his way to the keyboard. Zomboss: Now then, what's the name of your universe? Cuddles: Happy Tree Friends. Zomboss typed it in before moving his hand over to the button.

Zomboss: Now, are there any last words?.. No, Welp see you la-

Stuffy: WAIT!!! Stuffy ran toward Flaky and opened the canister. Stuffy: here. She pulled something from behind her back. It was a small pile of plushes al attached to each other by the hand. They represented Cuddles, Toothy, Stuffy, Flippy and Flaky. Stuffy: I wanted you to have this in memory of us. Flaky looked at it before looking back at Stuffy. Flaky: Th-Thankyou. The two hugged each other before stepping back, Stuffy closed the canister. Zomboss: Anyone else?... no... are you sure... ok then... Bon-voyage. He pressed the button as the machine began working before moments later, smoke was suddenly spewed everywhere. Once cleared, it was shown that the tree friends had returned home.

Back where they belong...

Zomboss: Now if you excuse me I've got football to watch. CD: Since when did you watch football?..

Zomboss: For quite some time actually, wanna watch. CD: Sure!


	8. CHAPTER 8 Epilogue

Once more, the tree friends were sent through a blue like spiralling tunnel. Flaky held Flippy in her arms. Flippy: Wait... wh-what... happened?? Flaky: W-W-We won the f-fight. He then felt his head, realising his burret wasn't there. Flippy: Wh-where's my- Flaky then blushed as she looked up, she was still wearing it on top of her head, she giggled as she blushed. Flippy chuckled as well, weakly though. Cuddles: Hey guys look, I think we're almost the- he was cut off as they suddenly arrived back in Sniffles lab, they all landed on the floor with a thud. Flaky got up and looked around, she was thankful they were back in happy tree town now. Flaky: Flippy, w-were back home. Flippy: Yes... finally... She completely forgot he was missing his legs at the moment, she then remembered and took him over to Sniffles room. She then knocked on the door

Flaky: S-Sniffles, Sniffles are you I-in there? The sounds of a bed sheet moving indicated he was indeed awake, barely. He opened the door. Sniffles: Yes..? Oh Flaky, your back... what the fuck happened to Flippy? Flaky: H-H-He got c-cut in half. Sniffles checked his digital clock, it read 23:57. Sniffles: Well then, you guys got back at a convenient time, 3 minutes until the curse does it toll, so I'm hoping you don't mind if I- Flaky handed Flippy over to him. Sniffles: Alright Flippy, you'll be dead for about 2 minutes alright? Flippy: O...k then... Sniffles then Snapped Flippy's neck and placed him on the operation table, Smiffles was known for having quite a lot of professions, one of his more popular ones was being tree towns best doctor.

His watch then began beeping as midnight stoke over, the towns curse then began taking effect as Flippy regenerated his legs. He stretched his arms as he let out a yawn. Flaky ran up to him and hugged him. He began stoking her quills when he noticed his burret on her head. Flippy: How long have you been wearing my burret Flakes? Flaky then noticed it on her head, she blushed. Flaky: Oh, s-sorry, here, you can h-have it b-ba- Flippy: Nah, it looks cute when it's on you baby cakes, he then noticed the stream of plushies, he picked them up. Flippy: Where, did you get these? He asked. Flaky: Stuffy gave them to me, so that we could remember them, also, we had a group picture. She pulled out the picture and showed it to Flippy. He blushed when he realised he had kissed her right as the picture had been taken.

Flippy: Well, that's gonna be one hell of an adventure I'm gonna remember. Flaky: Yeah, m-me too. Cuddles: Hey Sniffles, what does this big red button do? Sniffles: Cuddles you touch that, and this wrench will go 3 inches up your ass. Cuddles: pff, no it won't, you don't even have the guts to do that. Sniffles: You wanna bet. He grabs the wrench and slowly made his way towards the eager rabbit. Cuddles: Cmon then... I know you won't do it. Sniffles then made sure he got what he deserved by hitting Cuddles directly on the forehead, knocking him out cold. Flaky was actually shocked that Sniffles would do such a thing, although Cuddles was kinda asking for trouble.

Sniffles: Sorry, I just... didn't want to have a repeat of what happened 12 hours ago. Flaky: I-Its alright, I u-understand...

Toothy: Wait, so what does the button actually do, don't mind me asking? Sniffles: That... would actually have done nothing since all it's connected to is just some Christmas lights.

Flaky starting giggling before bursting out with laughter, not long afterwards she was then silenced by Flippy. Flippy: shhh, it's midnight, we don't wanna wake anyone up now do we? Flaky: I'm s-sorry, I j-j-just found it quite f-f-funny that's all. Cuddles: Really, I'll show you what's funny! He pulled out a small baby chick and began running towards Flaky with it. Flaky: No, NO AHHHH GET IT AWAY!!! Her instincts kicked in as she ran as fast as she could and climbed on top of a drawer within seconds, the chick peeped at her. Flaky: G-G-GET THAT THING A-AWAY FROM ME!!! She began crying in fear as Cuddles simply laughed out loud. Cuddles: Aw, cmon Flaky it's not that scary, see. He held the chick closer to Flaky, causing her to back up further and further, nearing the edge. Flaky: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! IT COULD KILL ME JUST GET IT AWAY, PLEASE!!! She begged him. Cuddles just simply chuckled as he continued to torture her.

Cuddles: Ah, it feels good to be back home.

Flaky: GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!!!


End file.
